


Marco Polo

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Secret Relationship, muggle shit confuses draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Harry unwittingly exposes Draco to a little muggle culture and terrifies the poor blonde.





	Marco Polo

The room sat still, void of students or teacher in the late night. Harry stood unmoving in the corner, invisibility cloak on his shoulders as he waited in the pitch black. He could hardly see a thing in the unlit dungeon that was their potions classroom.

Slowly, with a high-pitched creek, the door was carefully pushed open. Harry tensed before he smiled in relief at the sight of Draco's face, the Slytherin teen looking behind him nervously before entering the room.

"Potter?" The blonde called quietly, silently shutting the door behind him and sending the room back to complete darkness.

"Marco." Harry whispered back, playfully. His brow quirked when after a long moment there was no reply.

"Marco?" He tried a little louder, waiting silently in his corner of the room as he pulled off the rest of his cloak. The shadows didn't even shift in the pregnant silence.

"Marco!?" Nothing. "Draco where the bloody hell are you!?" He grabbed out his wand as there was an audible sigh of relief, casting a Lumos charm.

"Merlin Potter!" Draco said, the light illuminating his pale flesh. "I thought you'd lost it! You didn't know who I was and you were calling for your bloody ex Marco!" Harry's eyes widened in disbelief as the teen looked at him. "He... Is your ex right? You're not still seeing him?" The brunette could hardly believe his ears. He burst into laughter, covering over his mouth to try stifle the guffaws. Malfoy crossed his arms and glared down at him.

"What's so bloody funny!" He hissed under his breath defensively, the brunette gathering his wits.

"You've never played Marco Polo before?" He asked, wiping away a tear.

"What the hell is Marco Polo?!" Draco cried, Harry rushing to cover over his mouth.

Right. Marco Polo was a muggle game, of course Draco wouldn't know of such things. He'd probably never even played children's games in his youth being a stuck up pureblood, Harry hardly even had.

"I'll explain later." The Seeker promised in a hushed tone, smiling at the blonde's ruffled expression and removing his hand.

He looked as though he might have said something else if Harry hadn't stolen his lips, the blond quickly forgetting his train of thought and wrapping his arms around the Golden Boy's neck.

The brunette smiled and mumbled 'nox' in between the heated kiss, their secrets once again hidden in the black.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around fifth year.  
> My friend actually had the Marco Polo thing happen to her with her husband in the garage (without the make out) XD  
> Remember to kudos!


End file.
